BSU Goes to Vacation
by A i M i c c h i r u
Summary: A newly fanfiction of a random group named BSU (Black Star Union)! Enjoy!


CHAPTER I : UNDANGAN BERANTAI

Istirahat sekolah..

Ibu kepsek Ryuko tiba-tiba memanggil Tenko untuk kepala sekolah. "Ah, Tenko-kyuun~ Bulan Desember ini kamu mau pergi ga bareng akyu? Kamu pernah ke luar negri gak ? Belom kan belom kan? Ke Singapur yuk ~" kata Ryuko. Tenko yang senang mendengar perkataan Ryuko langsung menjawab, "Ah! Saya mau, Ryuko-sensei! Mau!" , "Ah, Ryuko aja, biar akrab~" balas Ryuko.

Tenko pun ngacir keluar ruang kepala sekolah...

"HHOOOII YOEMAAA! YOUMAAA!", teriak Tenko sambil lari-lari dikoridor, hingga ia tertabrak Yuma. "Aduh, siapa sih.." gerutu Yuma. "AAAH YUMA! Tau gak, aku diajak ke Singapur loh sama Ryuko-sensei! Ikut yuk ikut, biar seru!". "EH?! Singapur? Ikut ! Aku Ikut! Aku, ajak Shinji ya? YA?" , "Ah! Siapa aja boleh, yang penting ayo, asik!" , kata Tenko. "Ah, Shinji dimana ya.. Dia tinggi sih, gampang dicari tapi.." , seketika saat Yuma berbicara pada dirinya sendir, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan merah lewat didepannya dengan cepat. "Ah..?" , saat Yuma melihat kearah bayangan tersebut, ternyata itu Shinji yang sedang mengejar Haruto dengan kekuatan bom nuklir. Yuma akhirnya ikut mengejar Shinji sambil meneriakkan namanya. "HOI SHINJI! SHINJII! STOP STOP!" teriak Yuma. Shinji baru mendengar teriakkan Yuma yang mulai kelelahan, dan berhentilah Shinji mengejar Haruto. "Ah Yuma, sorry tadi.. Ada urusan." , kata Shinji. Yuma kaget akan Shinji yang sudah lari-lari mengitari satu komplek itu tetap tidak keringetan sama sekali. "Shi.. Shinji, kamu ini apa sih..", "Hm? Kenapa ? Kamu kenapa ngejar-ngejar aku..?" tanya Shinji. "Ah, kata Tenko, dia mau pergi ke Singapur, aku juga ikut loh. Ikut yuk ! Yuk!" , "Ah boleh, kita jadi bisa bareng berempat lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau balik sendirian ya.. Aku masih ada urusan sama Haruto.". Yuma pun terdiam melihat Shinji yang mulai berlari lagi mengejar Haruto yang barusan lari ke sekolah. "Haruto, tunggu! HARUTOO!", "Gak mau! Gak mau! Wee~" teriak Haruto. "Aku ada berita bagus dari Yuma! Katanya ada cewe cantik yang baru ditransfer ke sekolah ini! Seksi katanya.." kata Shinji. Haruto yang mendengar berita bagus tersebut langsung terdiam ditempat.

Shinji yang kaget tidak bisa berhenti karena ternyata kalimatnya manjur itu, tertabrak Haruto. "Aduh.. Duh. Shinji.. Berat hoi!", "Ah, salah sendiri. Tiba-tiba kau berhenti.. Ugh". "Ngomong-ngomong, mana ceweknya? Anak kelas mana?" kata Haruto sambil berbinar-binar. "Agh, ga ada cewek." kata Shinji sambil duduk bersila dan memegang kaki Haruto biar ga kabur lagi. "Pertama, kenapa kamu ninggalin aku tadi di UKS? Aku ditanyain sama anak cewe yang lagi ke UKS tadi.. Semua tentang kamu. Aku kan bingung mesti apa. Kedua, Yuma ngajak kita pergi ke Singapur, mau ikut gak?", kata Shinji. "Eeeh, Singapur? Boleh! Asssiiiik ! Ayo ayo ! Aku ikut!" , teriak Haruto kencang. Kyoko yang baru keluar dari toilet dan dengan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Shinji dan Haruto pun berinisiasi untuk ikut juga. Kyoko mengajak Chinaru untuk pergi bersamanya, menemaninya. "Chinaru, ikut aku jalan yuk ke Singapur.. Ada Tenko, Yuma, Shinji, ada Haruto juga.." kata Kyoko. "Eh? Pariwisata sekelas? Asiknya! Ah, aku ikut, ikut!" kata Chinaru dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah, iya, Yuuki. Ajak Yuuki ah..", kata Chinaru dalam hati. Yuuki yang ada dikelas langsung dihampiri oleh Chinaru. "Yuu-chan, kita, pariwisata ke Singapur yuk, hampir semua yang dikelas, ikut loh!", "Ehh, beneran? Aku maauu.. Aku ikut, hitung aku masuk!","Sip!" jawab Chinaru dengan senang.

Ren yang melihat senyum manis Chinaru mendadak ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Ren pun menepuk pundak Yuuki diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Chinaru. "Yuu.. Yuu, ada apa?","Eh? Apa?" tanya Yuuki terbingung. "Barusan, topik pembicaraan kamu sama Chinaru apa..?" tanya Ren. "Oh, iya. Ren, kamu ikut pariwisata ke Singapur juga? Semuanya ikut loh! Ikut aja yuk!". "Eh, Singapur ya.. Coba kupikir-pikir dulu deh.." jawab Ren. Ren pun akhirnya mengajak Ray untuk pergi menemaninya. "Ray, kamu ikut kan pariwisata ke Singapur?","Eh? Acara apa itu? Acara kelas?","Iya, katanya acara sekelas. Ayo ikut denganku.." kata Ren. "Boleh deh.." jawab Ray.

CHAPTER II : GOES TO VACATION

Bel masuk kelas..

"Oke, semuanya. Sebelum kita mulai kelasnya, ada yang mau bertanya dulu?" kata Ryuko. Ray yang masih kurang yakin dengan ajakan Ren, mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Ryu-sensei! Apa.. Kita beneran jadi pariwisata..? Kapan?", "Pas Desember, natalan nanti ehe~", jawab Ryuko. "TUNGGU, PARIWISATA KE SINGAPUR?", teriak Ryuko kaget. "Ini seharusnya cuma aku sama Tenko-kyhun aja..", gumam Ryuko. "Ray, kamu tahu darimana tentang.. acara itu ?" tanya Ryuko. "Ah, saya tahu dari Ren, Ryu-sei.. (Ryuko-Sensei *plak)", Ren kaget dan langsung menjawab "Eh, aku tahu dari Yuuki..". Yuuki yang kaget juga, langsung menunjuk Chinaru "Tapi, aku diajak Chi..". Chinaru kaget mendengar perkataan Yuuki, langsung membalas "Aku diajak Kyoko..". Kyoko kaget dan dengan spontan menjawab "Eh? Tapi aku mendengar pembicaraan Haruto dan Shinji tadi..", "EH?" teriak Haruto spontan. "Tapi bukan kami, aku tau dari Yuma..". Yuma yang kaget langsung menyalahkan Tenko, "tapi aku diajak Tenko kok..". Ryuko pun menatap Tenko dan Tenko juga membalas tatapan Ryuko, dan berkata "Loh, tapi sensei yang ngajak... kan?". Ryuko terdiam dan membatu beberapa detik.

"TAPI INI BUKAN UNTUK UMUM.." teriak Ryuko dalam hati. Akhirnya Ryuko pun berkata "Ba.. Baiklah, kita nanti adakan pariwisata kelas itu kok..". Satu kelas pun serentak teriak bahagia. "Sialan, rencanaku berduaan sama Tenko gagal.." gerutu Ryuko.

Di awal bulan Desember, semua anak dari kelas X, menyiapkan persiapan untuk pergi, sosialisasi dengan Ryuko. "Yak anak-anak, nanti disana jangan lupa bawa obat pribadi masing-masing, walaupun pihak sekolah membawakannya, tetap bawa sendiri." kata Ryuko. Tenko tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan, "Ryuko-sensei kita nginep dimana?" tanya Tenko polos. Ryuko tersentak akan pertanyaan itu. "Haduh, bagaimana ya. Kalau misalnya kita dihotel nggak berkelas, nanti Tenko menganggap seleraku rendah lagi.. Kalo gitu.." kata Ryuko dalam hati. "Kita menginap di Marina Bay ~" kata Ryuko manja sambil melihat kearah Tenko. Namun Tenko yang polos dan sedang bahagia, tidak menyadari sinyal cinta dari Ryuko. Haruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya sambil makan pocky, "Ah, Ryuko-sensei, kita pergi ke Unirversal Stuido gak?" , Ryuko menjawab, "Hah, ngapain ke-" tiba-tiba Tenko berteriak, "Iya bu! Kita ke Universal Studio yuk, kan asik !". Ryuko yang melihat muka berbinar Tenko tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Bo.. Boleh deh." jawab Ryuko sambil jantungan. Haruto yang sadar akan fakta keanehan kelas ini, dia menyadari bahwa Ryuko menaruh matanya di Tenko. Haruto langsung membicarakannya kepada Shinji. "Shinji, tadi kau sadar gak?","Eh? Apa?Tentang Ryuko suka sama Tenko kah?" tanya Shinji balik. Haruto kaget akan perkataan Shinji itu. Tiba-tiba, kedua manusia yang duduk dipojokkan kelas itu mengeluarkan aura hitam dengan senyumnya licik.

Saat hari H, mereka semua bersiap di bandara jam 5 pagi. Namun pesawat delay sampai jam 6 pagi. Jadi, sesampainya disana mereka langsung ke hotel dan membagi kamar. "Eh, um, Tenko.. Kamu, sekamar ya.. Sama aku.." kata Ryuko dengan nada manja. Tenko menjawab "Eh?! Tapi aku mau sekamar sama Yuma, Shinji, dan Haruto! Kenapa aku dipisah?!". "Tapi.. Ryu-sensei kan takut sendirian.. Terus, Ryuko percaya sama Tenko. Makanya Ryu-sensei pilih Tenko buat barengan samaku.." kata Ryuko. Yuma ikut membela Tenko, "Ah, Ryu-sensei, ayolah. Tenko kan maunya sekamar sama kita. Jangan dipaksa.. Lihat tuh mukanya Tenko, memelas.." kata Yuma. Tenko yang mendengar kata-kata Yuma langsung membuat muka memelas. Akhirnya Ryuko mengalah, dan satu kamar dengan Yuuki. Chinaru bersama dengan Kyoko, Yuma dengan Tenko, Shinji dengan Haruto, dan Ray bersama dengan Ren. Setelah menaruh koper dikamar masing-masing semua anak berkumpul di lobby hotel untuk siap-siap berjalan bersama. Ryuko berkata, "Pagi ini kita semua akan mengunjungi patung Merlion~". Yuma langsung menjawab, "Eh, patung muntah itu ya sei ?" tanya Yuma. Chinaru dan teman-teman lainnya yang mendengar langsung tertawa karena Yuma. Kyoko yang ikut tertawa dan dilihat oleh Yuma, langsung membuang mukanya karena malu.

Sesampainya di patung mun - Merlion.

Ren yang menlihat patung Merlion berkata, "Ah, patung muntah..", Yuuki yang mendengar kata-kata Ren langsung tertawa dan menjawab, "Hah, iya, mesti dikerokin..". Mendadak, semua anak langsung terdiam karna kata-kata Yuuki. Semuanya berfikir, entah karena kebodohan alami atau memang polos.. Ryuko pun mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dengan menggandeng Tenko, namun sayangnya, Tenko malah pergi ke arah Chinaru dan kawan-kawan. "Haruto, fotoin aku dong, bareng Chinaru!" kata Tenko ke Haruto yang lagi foto-foto sama Shinji, Ray dan Ren. "Oke, siap ya.. 1.. 2 .." kata Haruto yang sudah siap memotret, namun tiba-tiba, dihitungan ketiga, Ren lewat didepan kamera Haruto. Alhasil, difoto tersebut terdapat bayangan Ren yang sedang berjalan dan menutupi Tenko. "Eh, Ren.. Kenapa lewat-lewat.. Jadi berbayang nih.." kata Haruto. Ren yang bermuka datar itu menghampiri Haruto dan meminta maaf, namun Shinji yang jahil menyuruh Haruto untuk membiarkan fotonya begitu saja tanpa perlu diambil ulang. Haruto yang iseng-iseng tidak tahu malu, meminta Shinji untuk memfoto dirinya dengan bule cantik yang barusan lewat. "Okay, uhh.. 3.. 2.. 1.." kata Shinji. Saat Shinji mengembalikan kamera Haruto kepadanya, saat dicek hasilnya, ternyata Shinji focus kearah backgroundnya, bukan objectnya. Disaat itu juga, Haruto langsung marah dan mencari-cari Shinji, namun Shinji hilang dikeramaian. "A.. Awas kamu Shinji.." gerutu Haruto kesal.

Yuma yang masih terkesan dengan patung Merlion itu, bertanya kepada salah seorang bule dan berkata "Permisi, itu patungnya kenapa bisa muntahnya kok bisa bening airnya?" tanya Yuma polos. Shinji yang melihat scenery itu dari jauh, merekam kebodohan Yuma. Kyoko yang mengawasi Yuma menghampirinya dan menariknya, "Hoi, sini-sini!" kata Kyoko. "Kamu ini gimana sih, ini kan di Singapur liat tuh mukanya bule itu.. Dia serasa baru diajak ngomong sama orang dari suku terpencil gitu.." ceramah Kyoko. Yuma tersadar dan berkata "Ah, iya ya.. Aku lupa ini di Singapur..". Shinji yang dari kejauhan merekam scene tersebut, melihat muka bule yang ditanyai Yuma. Bule tersebut membuat ekspresi muka "Who the hell are they talking about alien language and stuff.." dan Shinji tertawa sendiri ditengah keramaian. Tidak sadar bahwa ia juga menjadi tontonan orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena rambut merah panjang yang mencolok dan kedua kepang itu. Ren dan Ray masih foto-foto bersama patung mu- Merlion, dan Ryuko diam diam memotret Tenko dari kejauhan layaknya seorang paparazzi yang dikejar deadline.

Siangnya, mereka semua makan siang di restoran Indonesia yang sudah dipesankan oleh Ryuko, dimana sang pemilik restoran adalah teman dari Ryuko. Ray pun mengeluh, "Ryuk-sensei, kita jauh-jauh ke Singapur, kenapa makan makanan Indonesia?" , "Yah, tapi untuk menghemat uang, kita makan ditempat kenalan sensei aja.." jawab Ryuko cepat. Yuuki yang tidak setuju langsung berkata, "Eh, tapi, sudah jauh-jauh pergi, saya kan bosen makan makanan Indonesia terus sensei..","Tapi ini demi penghematan, Yuu.." jawab Ryuko dengan muka agak kesal. Shinji dan Haruto yang melihat kemalangan nasib mereka yang pergi jauh-jauh ke Singapur tapi makan makanan Indonesia pun tiba-tiba melihat satu sama lain. "Hey, kamu tau apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Haruto. "Aku.. sangat tau.." jawab Shinji. Mereka berdua melirik ke arah Tenko yang berdiri diam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Tenko, mau makan enak ga?" kata Shinji. "Eh? Makan apa ?" tanya Tenko. "Apa saja. Tapi, kamu harus ngelakuin sesuatu dulu.." timpal Haruto. "Makan enak? Apa saja? Beneran? Aku mau! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tenko dengan riang. "Kamu coba bilang ke Ryuk-sensei dengan jurusmu yang biasanya kamu pake buat nangkep cewe-cewe moe kalau kamu mau makan yang enak dan mewah." jawab Shinji. "Baik! Akan kucoba~" jawab Tenko tegas.

"Um.. Ryuko-sensei.." panggil Tenko ke Ryuko yang masih berdebat dengan anak-anak yang tidak setuju makan makanan Indonesia. Ryuko langsung menengok cepat menghadap Tenko, "Ya? Tenko-kyun?" jawabnya manja. "Ahh, boleh minta waktunya sebentar? Ada yang mau aku omongin, sensei.." kata Tenko. "BO.. BOLEH. Ayo, kita kesana sebentar!" jawab Ryuko semangat. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. "Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Ryuko sambil deg-degan. "Eh,, sebenernya aku mau minta tolong sama sensei.." kata Tenko. "Minta tolong apa? Kalau kamu, apapun akan kulakukan kok Ten-kyo-kyun~" kata Ryuko memanis-maniskan dirinya dan melakukan wink yang dilihat Tenko agak menjijikan karena Ryuko sesungguhnya tidak moe, namun seksi. Tenko pun menjawab, "Eh.. Anu, itu.. Aku sebenarnya agak bosan makan makanan Indonesia terus.. Jadi..." , "OKE, KALAU BEGITU, BESOK KITA MAKAN MAKANAN LAIN YANG LEBIH ENAK!" potong Ryuko tegas. Tenko kaget akan jawaban dari Ryuko yang tiba-tiba lalu berkata, "Sungguh? Terima kasih Ryuko-sensei!" kata Tenko dengan senyum yang super keren. Ryuko yang melihat kilauan senyum cemerlang pep*odent itu langsung terpesona dan semakin suka dengan Tenko. Ryuko langsung memeluk Tenko dengan erat. Ryuko melihat ke arah anak-anak yang lain sambil memeluk Tenko, namun terjadi satu keanehan. Dikerumunan anak-anak itu ada satu orang yang membuatnya tercengang. Ya, ada Tenko disana. Jadi, intinya, orang yang dia peluk bukanlah Tenko. Ryuko langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat siapa yang ia peluk. Shinji yang daritadi melihat dari kejauhan merekam kejadian itu dan tertawa kecil sendirian. Ternyata, laki-laki yang dipeluk oleh Ryuko adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh biasa saja dengan sedikit otot atletis. Lelaki tersebut bermuka agak sangar dan menatap Ryuko, "Did you just..","i'm sorry, im really sorry! I hugged the wrong person, it's so embarrassing. Im sorry!" kata Ryuko cepat. Ryuko langsung lari kearah anak-anak yang dijaganya dan Shinji masih tertawa. Dan Shinji baru melihat muka lelaki itu dengan jelas saat lelaki itu melihat Ryuko yang berlari. "AH! ASH!" teriak Shinji kearah lelaki tersebut. "Hmm?" lelaki tersebut masih bingung terdiam dan mencari-cari siapa orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Ryuko melihat Shinji yang lari kearah laki-laki yang salah ia peluk tadi. "Ash! You're Ash right?" kata Shinji. "Yes, and you're- LOH! SHINJI!" teriak Ash kencang. Spontan Ryuko, Tenko, Haruto dan lainnya melihat kearah dua lelaki yang baru reunian om-om arisan tersebut. "Ahh, Ash! Sudah lama ga ketemu! Ketemunya malah di Singapur! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shinji. "Ahahahaha dunia itu sempit. Aku? Aku lagi jalan-jalan aja hahah! Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanya Ash. "Aku, ada jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Juga dengan senseiku." kata Shinji. "Eh, cewe itu wali kelasmu?!" tanya Ash kaget. "Iya haha, ngomong-ngomong, apa rasanya dipeluk tante-tante?" tanya Shinji blak-blakan. Ryuko tiba-tiba saja mendengar perkataan Shinji dengan jelas dan langsung memelototi Shinji. "Ah.. Biasa saja.. Aku ngerasa dipeluk guling barusan.." jawab Ash. Shinji yang sadar akan tatapan Ryuko langsung mengalihkan topik, "ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau ikut dengan kami ga? Kita disini 5 hari..","Ah, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Mungkin besok, tapi masih belum pasti. Nanti kukabari kalau aku bisa. Kau menginap dimana?" tanya Ash. Setelah berbincang-bincang dan memberi tahu hotel yang tempat Shinji dan kawan-kawan menginap, Shinji kembali ke rombongannya.

Mereka langsung bergegas ke restoran Indonesia milik temannya Ryuko. Dan sesampainya disana, mereka pun berebut tempat duduk. Chinaru duduk disebelah Yuuki. Dan Yuuki bersampingan dengan Kyoko. Tenko mengincar bangku disebelah Chinaru, namun ditarik oleh Ryuko untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan Ren yang disamping Chinaru. Dan Ray disamping Ren. Lalu ada Shinji, Haruto, dan Yuma yang trio kwek-kwek duduk di tiga bangku kosong yang ada diantara Ray dan Tenko. Sambil menunggu makanan, mereka memutuskan untuk berenang di hotel. Lalu, kembali lah mereka ke hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel, semua kembali kekamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap. Di kamar Shinji & Haruto..

Shinji tiba-tiba berkata, "Haruto.. Aku gak ikut berenang ya. Aku tidur aja disini..". Mendengar perkataan Shinji, Haruto terheran-heran kenapa Shinji tidak mau ikut, "Loh? Kenapa? Kan seru.. Bisa lihat banyak cewe cantik dan seksi pula. Terus, kita bisa lihat Ryuko-sensei di baju renangnya!","dasar bocah sukebe.. Aku malas ikut.. Harus lepas kepang segala.." kata Shinji malas. Haruto tiba-tiba teringat tadi pagi ia dijahili oleh Shinji. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kenapa selalu kepang terus-terusan sih.. Bahkan kamu ga mau lepas kepangmu sebentar buat berenang. Kamu kalau tidur dikepang juga? Kamu ga keramas apa ?!" tanya Haruto. "Yah.. Kalau abis keramas ya aku ga kepang pas tidur.. Aku malas mengepang ulang rambutku abis berenang nanti." jawab Shinji yang tiduran di kasur. Haruto yang masih berinisiasi mengajak Shinji ke kolam renang akhirnya berkata, "Ah, tapi setidaknya, temani aku lah.. Kamu tidur aja dibangkunya.. Jadi seenggaknya, kalau aku mau tenggelam kan ada yang nolongin dengan cepat..". Mendengar perkataan Haruto, akhirnya Shinji berhasil dibujuk ikut.

Disaat yang bersamaan dikamar Ryuko..

"Yuuuki~ Aduh, aku bingung nih~" kata Ryuko sambil kebingungan. "Ada apa sensei?" tanya Yuuki bingung. "Aku harus pakai baju renang yang mana nih.. Apalagi nanti ada Tenko. Aku harus pakai yang manaa~~" tanya Ryuko sambil memilih-milih baju renangnya di koper besarnya itu. "Ah, yang itu sepertinya cocok banget buat sensei. Aura kecantikannya lebih terpancar!" kata Yuuki tegas sambil menunjuk baju renang yang sedang dipegang Ryuko. Ryuko yang mendengar kata-kata Yuuki yang bersemangat itu langsung memutuskan untuk memakai baju renang yang dipegangnya itu. Saat itu juga, dikamar Yuma dan Tenko, tiba-tiba Tenko bersin. "Buset, kenapa Ten ? Kamu pilek?" tanya Yuma kaget akan bersinnya Tenko. Tenko menjawab, "aku ga pilek kok.. Kayaknya ini ada yang ngomongin kegantenganku deh.. Semoga cewe moe..". Mendengar perkataan Tenko, Yuma langsung merinding sesaat.

Setelah semua berkumpul di kolam renang, Shinji langsung menempelkan dirinya di bangku pantai yang terdapat disana dan tidur. Haruto langsung jelalatan melihat cewe-cewe cantik, begitu juga Tenshio. Ren dan Ray memilih untuk ke spa nya dan Chinaru dengan Yuuki memilih untuk berenang. Kyoko mengawasi Yuma dari kejauhan yang sedang asik berenang. Ryuko selalu berusaha mendekati Tenko dan menjauhi Tenko dari cewe-cewe lain. Setelah beberapa saat Haruto bermain dengan cewe-cewe bule cantik yang seksi, akhirnya ia mulai kelelahan dan duduk dibangku yang berada di samping Shinji. Haruto tidak menyangka bahwa Shinji benar-benar tidak akan berenang karena kepangnya itu. Diam-diam, dia mencoba melepas kepangnya. Namun, saat dia baru menyentuh rambut Shinji, "jangan coba-coba. Aku tetap ga bakal berenang." kata Shinji yang masih menutup matanya. Haruto yang kaget tersentak dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata "A.. A.. Ah.. En.. Engga kok. Aku.. Aku kira kamu tidur, tadi aku mau mengajakmu berenang..". Haruto yang merasa terintimidasi oleh Shinji mendapat ide dan meminta Yuma, Tenko, Ren dan Ray untuk berkumpul sebentar untuk melakukan konfrensi sambil berdiri. "Hey, kalian pengen liat Shinji lepas kepang gak?" tanya Haruto pelan sambil membuat wajah serius. Yuma dan Tenko menjawab "Shinji tanpa kepang? Aku pengen liat!","Ah, aku rada penasaran sih.." sahut Ray. Lalu Haruto melanjutkan perkataanya, "Nah, gimana kalo kita ceburin dia ke kolam.. Jadi, mau gak mau, dia pasti bakal melepas kepangnya kan..". Shinji yang sebenarnya hanya tidur-tiduran daritadi, lewat-lewat disekitar mereka untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, tak seorangpun dari mereka yang melakukan konfrensi sambil berdiri itu sadar akan Shinji karna semuanya menunduk dan terlalu serius membicarakan rencana mereka. Shinji yang mulai menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Haruto dan kawan-kawan akhirnya mengalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu melepas ikatan kepangnya. Disaat itu juga, saat Haruto, Yuma, Tenko, Ren dan Ray membalikan badan mereka ketempat dimana Shinji tiduran, melihat Shinji melompat dari pinggir kolam ke kolam renang. Mendadak mereka semua mematung dan merasa bahwa konfrensi sambil beridiri tadi sama sekali tidak diperlukan.

Ryuko yang melihat kesempatan emas bahwa Tenko mematung, langsung menggandeng tangan Tenko. "Tenko-kyun, ada apa~?" tanya Ryuko manja. "Ah, ga kenapa-napa kok.." jawab Tenko mulai sadar diri. "Kalo gitu, ini udah mulai gelap, temani aku kekamar dong, aku mau selesai duluan dan mau mandi sebelum Yuuki. Temani ya?" kata Ryuko manja. "hm, oke. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku mengambil handukku dulu disana." kata Tenko. Sementara itu, anak-anak yang lain masih berenang. Sesampainya di kamar Ryuko, Tenko menunggu Ryuko mandi sambil menonton Tv. "Ano, Ryuko-sensei, aku boleh mandi dulu sebentar dikamarku? Baru nanti aku kembali lagi.. Lagipula beda kamar kita hanya beberapa kamar." kata Tenko. "Ah, tunggu Tenko-kyun, mandi disini saja~" teriak Ryuko dari kamar mandi yang bergegas keluar dr kamar mandi. Namun saat ia keluar, Tenko sudah tidak lagi disana.

Jam 8 malam, semua sudah selesai mandi. Dan Tenko-kyun yang tadinya berkata ingin kembali kekamar Ryuko-sensei setelah ia mandi, kenyataannya tak pernah kembali ke kamar Ryuko. Karena semua anak terlalu capek untuk beraktifitas lagi, mereka semua akhirnya bermalas-malasan dikamar masing-masing. Dikamar Ryuko, Ryuko tiba-tiba curcol ke Yuuki dan berkata, "Duuh~ Yuuki.. Masa tadi aku ditinggalin sama Tenko sih.. Tenkonya ga balik-balik pula.." gerutu Ryuko sedih. Dan lagi, disaat itu juga, Tenko kembali bersin-bersin. "Kayaknya kamu beneran pilek ya Ten?" tanya Yuma cemas. "Perasaan ngga ah.. Mungkin Chinaru lagi ngomongin aku kali ya.. Dia lagi apa ya.." kata Tenko yang lagi-lagi membuat Yuma merinding. Chinaru yang sedang dibicarakan itu, tiba-tiba merasa merinding. "Kyoko, kita tidur cepat yuk, aku takut, tiba-tiba tadi aku merinding.." kata Chinaru ketakutan. "Yah, ayo deh, aku juga ngantuk.." jawab Kyoko. Sementara itu dikamar Shinji dan Haruto.. Haruto yang masih terkesima dengan Shinji yang tidak dikepang, membantu mengeringkan rambut Shinji dengan hairdryer. Mereka terjaga dalam keheningan dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Haruto yang cangung akan keheningan tersebut akhirnya mengajak bicara Shinji. "Oi, Shinji.." panggil Haruto. Namun, walau Haruto memanggil Shinji, Shinji tidak menyahut sama sekali. "Apa Shinji marah padaku karena begitu ingin tahu bagaimana rambutnya kalau tidak dikepang?" pikir Haruto dalam hati. "Shinji, aku minta maaf ya tadi sore di kolam renang.. Aku cuma penasaran.." kata Haruto pelan. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Shinji, akhirnya ia menatap muka Shinji. "Shinji..?" kata Haruto pelan sambil menghadap kemuka Shinji. Ternyata Shinji tertidur dan karena Haruto sudah kesal, dia mematikan hairdryer yang dipegangnya, dan melemparnya ke kepala Shinji. Lalu kembali kekasurnya dan tidur. Shinji yang masih belum bangun, ambruk dari formasi duduk silangnya hingga tertidur dengan menghadap berlawanan arah dengan Haruto. Shinji tertawa kecil, dan Haruto mendengarnya. Ternyata, lagi-lagi Haruto dikerjai Shinji


End file.
